


早安

by LibraryPandaChorus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryPandaChorus/pseuds/LibraryPandaChorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这是买买买也无法填补对冬盾的爱意之后发疯了的写写写，这对怎么可以这么又虐又甜啊啊啊啊，要疯了_(:з」∠)_<br/>篇幅比较短其实无法表达我爱意的万分之一【不对</p></blockquote>





	早安

 

       Steve早就养成了先醒来的习惯。  
　　从第一天开始，Bucky就总会在噩梦里厮打尖叫。被惊醒的Steve无论怎样做也没法让他从那些无休无止的梦魇里唤醒。他只能像和Bucky对战一样，用格斗技巧制住他的四肢，在他耳边不断念：“Bucky，我在这里，Steve在这里。Bucky，快回来，Steve在这里。”  
　　就像少年时代高烧不退的时候，母亲和Bucky在他耳边念过的话语一样。  
　　也许是渐渐熟悉了Steve的声音。只要听到他的耳语，Bucky会从狂乱的状态慢慢平静下来，嘟嘟囔囔地像要倾诉什么委屈。  
　　多数时候Steve听不懂Bucky嘶吼或者嘟囔的内容，Bucky要么说的是俄语，要么就仅仅是野兽一样的低吼。比起自己在冰下沉睡而错过的好岁月，Bucky身上被刻下的是沉重的七十年。  
　　而这七十年由两个人来分担也许能轻松很多。  
　　折腾累了之后，Bucky会双手叠在胸前沉沉睡去。Steve偶尔会这样一直看着他直到天亮，然后在Bucky快要醒来时装作睡熟的样子。Steve从不向Bucky提起他的那些噩梦，但如果Bucky想谈，他们会在一起好好说上一整天的时间。  
　　Bucky还没能回忆起所有事情，但是他本能地相信Steve。就像他们当年还是两个小屁孩时，从零开始互相认识时一样。  
　　有些人，就算忘记多少回，你也能重新认识他、重新信赖他。  
　　Steve一如既往地相信Bucky，他一个人握着那些共同回忆，耐心地等着Bucky有一天重新捡拾起来或者不再捡起来也根本没有关系。从Steve笃定的眼睛里，Bucky一点一点重新找回了自己。  
　　他的梦里令他抗拒的内容渐渐远去了。有些夜晚Steve还会醒来，不是因为Bucky又遇到了梦魇，而是他不知不觉地贴近到Steve身边。  
　　Steve可以一直看着这样睡在自己臂弯里的Bucky，看他在睡梦里讨嫌地皱皱鼻子、为难地眉头拧起或者无辜地撇起嘴角。Bucky脸上的表情重新像七十年前那样生动，Steve总是笑得眼睛都湿润了。即使整整看着他一晚上也像一秒钟一样短暂。  
　　当Bucky把左臂搭到他胸口的时候，Steve又一次醒过来了。铁壁搭在胸口沉重地有点发闷，感觉就像Bucky渐渐留在过往的那些经历一样。Steve把自己的手搭在Bucky的胳膊上，直到冰冷的金属被他焐出一片温暖的体温。  
　　Bucky左手的手指动了动。  
　　“Steve？”  
　　即使不用睁开眼睛，Bucky也知道身边的是Steve。  
　　“几点了？”带着浓重的鼻音问到时间，人却往暖烘烘的枕头里又拱了拱。  
　　“七点了。起床吧，今天说好要去博物馆的。”  
　　Bucky一只眼睛懒洋洋地睁开一条缝：Steve单手撑着下巴，正目不转睛地看着自己。他刷的一声又立即阖上眼睛。  
　　“早。”  
　　Steve低下头在微微抖动的睫毛上留下个早安吻。Bucky睁开双眼，用Steve熟悉的斜挑嘴角的笑容回他一句“早”。  
　　漫长的噩梦终于过去了。  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 这是买买买也无法填补对冬盾的爱意之后发疯了的写写写，这对怎么可以这么又虐又甜啊啊啊啊，要疯了_(:з」∠)_  
> 篇幅比较短其实无法表达我爱意的万分之一【不对


End file.
